The Beginning
by RockChick182101
Summary: Prequel to All the Small Things - please read and review xxx its a oneshot type thing.


The Beginning

A/N: hey everyone, I was sitting at school one day and had an idea. So here it is; the prequel to All the Small Things. Haven't read it yet? I don't think you really need to but if you have a minute please go and check it out and tell me what you think.

I would also like to say a big happy birthday to my friend Roisin because it's her 16th birthday tomorrow. (25/10/08) Hope you have a great day.

Lindsey xxx

Disclaimer: I don't own anything McFly related just all the other characters.

* * *

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Oh My God, did you see McFLY on TV last night, they were amazing," Holly exclaimed loudly running into the classroom.

"Would you like to say that any louder," I hissed as she sat down opposite me in her seat.

"Yeah," Amy called across the classroom, "I don't think they quite heard you over in Australia."

"Sorry," Holly whispered as the other people in our tutor stared at us.

I rolled my eyes. I wish she wouldn't declare our love for McFly for everyone to hear. Of course we love them but the rest of the people in our classes take the piss out of us everyday because of it. The things we put up with for those boys.

"Oh yeah I saw McFly last night," Oliver said grinning as me as he sat down in his seat beside me, "they were well buff," he added sarcastically.

"Shut up Oliver," I retorted. He's such an arsehole. Always has been and probably always will be.

"Anyways, have you finished that song yet?" Holly asked me changing the subject.

"Yeah, it just needs a few adjustments," I replied, "We've got music this morning so we can sort it out then."

Holly nodded and the bell rang. The whole class gathered their stuff and piled out of the room.

Me, Amy and Holly pushed through the crowd towards the stairs. We exited the main block and made our way to the music block at the other end of the school.

"So what did you do this weekend?" Holly asked as we walked past the maths block.

"Not a lot, me and Rory went out for dinner but that's about it," I replied.

"Aw… young love," Amy giggled.

"Shut up," I laughed pushing Amy off the path.

"Well I think it's really sweet, you two are so cute together," Holly said as Amy rejoined us on the path brushing the dirt off her trousers.

"Yeah whatever," she said, "I'm really worried about the talent show tonight."

"Yeah I know, sir said that he's invited some guy called Freddie to come and see us perform," I replied as we reached the music block. Holly opened the door and we all piled into the small corridor.

"You guys will be great stop worrying," Holly said leading the way into the classroom.

"It's easy for you to say, you're not the one who has to get up in front of everyone and sing," Amy replied dumping her stuff on her table.

"Come on dude, we've worked so hard for this," I said sinking into my seat beside her, "plus my mother's making an appearance tonight so we cannot screw this up, I want to prove to her that music isn't just some stupidphase I'm going through and that I'm serious about trying to make it big one day."

"I'll be there don't worry," Amy assured me pulling out her music folder.

I smiled and got out my own stuff as Holly sat on my other side and did the same thing.

"Morning everyone, let's rock," said a cheerful voice from the doorway.

We all rolled our eyes and laughed. Luke and Rory had arrived, doing their normal comedy routine.

"Boyfriend alert," Amy snorted beside me. I elbowed her in the side as Rory grinned and made his way over to me.

"Hey Lindz," he said giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Rory, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good, I'm really looking forwards to the show tonight," he replied happily.

"Me to, do you know what guitar piece your going to play yet?"

"I think I'm going to go with blackbird by The Beatles, how about you guys?"

"Erm…I think it's going to be 'All the Small Things' then we're playing our songs 'Dream Girl' and 'Wondering' then we're going to play an acoustic version of 'I've got you'," Amy answered.

"Wow, the shows going to be awesome," Rory exclaimed.

Then the classroom door burst open and Becca flew in like a hurricane.

"I'm so sorry I'm late sir, I had to rescue a cat that was stuck up a tree," she shouted quickly.

"Whoa, chill Becca, its ok, sir's not here yet," I told her.

Becca stopped and looked around the class.

"Oh, cool," she said and sat down on the other side of Amy.

"So, rescuing a cat that was stuck up a tree, were you?" Rory chuckled.

"Shut up, I've already used the 'I was helping an old granny cross the road' excuse twice this week," Becca replied.

"I don't know how you get away with it," I said shaking my head.

"It's not my fault," Becca giggled, "my alarm somehow keeps switching itself off."

The door opened again and sir came waddling in carrying a huge box full of textbooks and folders.

"Morning class," he said dumping the box on his desk.

"Morning sir," we all chanted back.

"Ok everyone, tonight's the night, it's show time," sir said smiling widely, "so let's practice and make sure everything is perfect."

We all nodded and jumped out of our seats. Me, Amy, Holly, Becca, Rory and Luke retreated to the back corner of the room. We always practice here; it's where the drum kit is and the amps for the guitars.

In the opposite corner were the 'classical students' who consist of a flute player, an opera singer and a piano player. There all good friends and we get on well with them. Then in the other we have the most annoying people to ever walk the planet, (more annoying than my mother.) The three girls who use that corner to practice are singers. They think there better than everyone and are complete bitches. I'm not going to say they can't sing because they can, but bloody hell, don't they know it. We've been at war with them since before I could remember.

Me and Amy plugged in our guitars and Luke started to drum a beat. Becca was working on her tenor horn piece and Holly was our backing vocals.

"Ok let's start with 'All the Small Things'," Rory suggested.

I nodded and strummed the first chord.

Later that night – The Talent Show

Amy's P.O.V

I leaned against the sink and took a deep breath.

"Are you ok?" Lindsey asked as she applied her eyeliner in the bathroom mirror.

"Yeah, I'll be ok, I'm just nervous," I replied honestly smoothing down my top.

The door burst open and Holly walked in.

"You're on in five minutes;" she said happily, "Becca's just finished her playing her horn piece."

"Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick," I replied taking another deep breath. I could feel the contents of my stomach churning. I so shouldn't have eaten dinner or lunch for that matter.

"Holly, can you just give us a minute," Lindsey said chucking her eyeliner into her open bag on the floor.

"Erm…sure," Holly replied and turned and left the room.

"Amy, it's going to be ok," Lindsey said reassuringly.

"I know, I'm just freaking out," I replied.

"If it helps, on the inside, I'm freaking out to," Lindsey said, "…and you have no idea how much I want to say 'fuck it let's go home' but at the same time I really want to get up on that stage and show everyone what we're about and how much we love music. This could be our big chance to prove everyone wrong that said we wouldn't do it."

"Can we just go home?" I asked.

Before Lindsey could answer the door opened again and Rory walked in.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Lindsey shrieked, "This is the _girls'_ toilet, unless you have something you'd like to share with me, get out."

"No," Rory replied, "you two need to get out there, you're on soon and I know your probably having a panic attack at the minute but we don't have time for it, come on let's go."

"Rory we can't do this," Lindsey said quietly.

"Yes you can," Rory replied firmly. He grabbed hold of our arms and half steered half dragged us out of the toilet towards the hall where we were performing.

We walked around the back of the stage and waited beside the stage for our cue to go on.

Lindsey's P.O.V

I took my guitar from Rory's hand and pulled it on.

"You'll be fine," he assured me.

"I know, thank you for making us do this," I replied kissing him softly.

"No problem, now we're going to get on that stage and blow them away," Rory replied hugging me tightly.

Our names were called and me and Amy ran onto the stage with Luke as our drummer and Rory as our part time bassist. We stood in our places and waited for the curtain to drop.

Amy played a power chord on her guitar and then the curtain hit the floor. We dived straight into 'All the Small Things'.

Half an hour later

Amy's P.O.V

We ended our last song and pulled off our guitars. The crowd were cheering and clapping. The noise was deafening.

"Thank you so much everyone, thanks for coming tonight," I said into the microphone.

We all waved and ran off the stage.

"Oh my God that was fricking awesome," Lindsey exclaimed hugging me tightly, "I can't believe we just did that."

"You were amazing," Holly and Becca yelled hugging us both. Rory and Luke both joined the group hug.

Somebody behind us coughed and we all separated.

Our music teacher was standing there with a man dressed in a smart suit.

"Amy, Lindsey, this is Freddie," sir said grinning at us, "he works for island records and he's very interested in working with you."

"Excuse me," I spluttered.

"You just gave a fantastic performance, I would love to sign you to our record label, I can get you on tour with a band very soon, I'll be in touch if you're interested," Freddie said happily.

"Of course," me and Lindsey shrieked together. We handed over our contact details and went back to our friends. Freddie and gone with our teacher to talk to our parents.

"I can't believe you got a record deal, that's amazing," Holly exclaimed hugging us tightly again.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Becca said.

The guys said the same.

"Come on, let's go party at my house," Rory said and led the way to the exit.

"I can't believe it Amy, we really did it," Lindsey shrieked hugging me again.

"Well believe it Lindz because we're going on tour very soon," I replied.

We both grinned at each other. Finally our dreams were coming true.

…and that was the beginning of our greatest adventure…


End file.
